After Tonight
by Friends-Only-yaoi
Summary: Pour Zoro une chose est certaine : ce n'est plus le moment de fuir...And After tonight ? La chanson de Justin Nozuka parle d'elle-même. SongFic. Yaoi. ZoSan.


**Pairing :** Zoro/Sanji

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama, l'histoire à Ana, la correction à Chacha ^^ (Ne cherchez pas Ana et Chacha c'est toujours Friends-Only-yaoi )

**Rating :** M (contenus explicites, vérifiez par vous même... XD)

Well, c'est notre première fic postée (pas la première écrite), Il s'agirait jste de nous dire ce que vous en pensez (ou pas hein... on ne peut pas vous obliger ='( XD)

Boa leitura/Bonne lecture

* * *

**After tonight**

Je posai mon ultime bouteille de saké. J'en avais pris une vingtaine, ça suffisait pour la soirée. Je me sentais même de bonne humeur. Calmement, je regardai autour de moi.

On avait fait escale sur une petite île fort sympathique, où les gens aimaient la fête et surtout l'alcool. Mais à ce stade de la nuit, tous avaient déjà perdu la guerre contre le sommeil.

Enfin, tous...

Adossé à un mur, la cigarette dans le bec, Baka Cook résistait aux effets du saké et de la fatigue. Il ne faisait rien et ne semblait même pas conscient que j'étais encore éveillé. Il fixait un point droit devant lui, mais son regard mélancolique semblait perdu ailleurs.

_There's something in your eyes..._

Je m'approchai, sans me soucier d'une quelconque discrétion, mais le cuistot ne remarqua même pas ma présence. Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres de lui.

"Oi, Sourcil en vrille" appelai-je d'un ton que je voulais impassible.

Le blond tourna la tête vers moi, le sourcil froncé d'un air agacé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la même hostilité que tous les jours. Sa réaction semblait être plus due à l'habitude qu'à ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il. Pas du tout agressif. Son ton était presque ... calme. Lui non plus ne voulait pas se battre ce soir. Ce qui était très étrange de sa part.

"Euh... Tu te sens bien ?" m'enquit-je. Il n'avait dragué que trois ou quatre femmes de la soirée. Cinq fois moins que d'habitude. Surtout que dans ce genre de situation, il réussissait toujours à trouver un lit où passer la nuit. Pourtant, ce soir, il était resté seul.

_Is everything alright ?_

Sanji arqua son unique sourcil visible, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question. J'avoue que le fait que je m'inquiètes pour lui n'était pas commun. Enfin si... S'inquiéter est une chose, le montrer en est une toute autre...

"Oui, je me sens **bien**... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question." répondit-il enfin, crachant la fumée de sa cigarette dans l'air nocturne.

Pourtant, presque pour se contredire, il soupira et leva l'oeil visible vers le ciel étoilée, cette même lueur étrange dans le regard. Comme si quelque chose lui manquait, et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais avoir.

_You look up to the sky, you long for something more,_

Je le fixai un instant en silence. Il était tellement classe, avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche, c'était incroyable. De plus, sa cigarette - malgré son odeur exécrable- accentuait son charme. Et bon, si je m'attardai sur chaque perfection de son visage où de son corps, on en finira pas... Oui, j'étais entrain de mater le blond. Et alors? Je me suis toujours foutu de ce que les autres pensaient, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me ferait quelque chose d'admettre que je suis homosexuel. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je n'aime pas les hommes... j'aime UN homme. Cet idiot de cuisinier. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je le cachait jusqu'à maintenant, c'était parce que j'avais peur d'être repoussé.

_Darling._

Allez savoir pourquoi, ce soir j'ai senti que ma peur était stupide. Le seul domaine où il me manquait de l'assurance disparut : j'étais à présent sur de moi. Etais-ce l'alcool, ou bien la pleine lune, je ne le saurai jamais. Mais ce soir, je pus lire clairement dans l'oeil bleu cérruléen du blond, et ce fut le message que j'y lu qui m'encouragea.

Je m'approchai de Sanji, qui me regarda cette fois-ci. De ma main gauche, je pris sa main droite, avec douceur et fermeté.

_Give me your right hand..._

Son œil s'écarquilla, mais à mon plus grand plaisir, il ne se dégagea pas. Je sentis seulement sa main se crisper. "Qu'est ce que tu...?"

"Tu mens." le coupai-je calmement. "Tu ne te sens pas _bien_. Tu doutes de quelque chose... ou bien, aurais-tu peur?"

Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration légèrement accéléré. "De quoi douterai-je?" Essaya-t-il avec une arrogance qui constrastait fortement avec le faible tremblement de sa main dans la mienne.

"De toi." répliquai-je, décidant de mettre fin à ce jeu de réponses en question. "Tu n'es pas sur de ce que tu veux ou alors... tu n'as plus la force d'y croire?..."

"Marimo, je-"

"te comprends." continuai-je. "Je ressentais la même chose il y a quelque temps. C'est désagréable, hein ? Cette sensation qu'on chasse sans cesse, mais qui revient vers nous avec encore plus d'insistance. Moi, je ne veux plus la repousser. J'en ai assez. Il est temps d'avancer..."

_I think I understand._

"T'es sérieux, tête d'algues?" s'enquit-le blond. Ses lèvres fines cachaient un soupçon de sourire. Ce qu'il y avait de bien entre nous, c'était que - en combat ou autre - peu de mots suffisaient pour que l'on puisse se comprendre. De sorte que, à cet instant, il savait très bien de quoi je parlais.

"Plus que jamais..." Mon air serein du le convaincre, puisqu'il ne demanda plus rien. En serrant un peu sa main, je m'avançai dans la rue, le tirant avec moi. "Viens." Il en profita pour balancer sa clope.

Il marcha à mes côtés sans opposer de résistance. Le contact de sa peau froide contre la mienne était agréable. Sa main était douce comme celle d'un enfant, tellement il la préservait pour pouvoir cuisinier.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il reprit la parole. "On va où ?"

"Quelque part... Mais t'inquiètes, tu ne le regrettera pas." répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_Follow me and you will never have to wish again._

Il me regarda, amusé. De sa main gauche, il caressa doucement mon avant bras, montant, descendant lentement ses doigts, me faisant frémir. "Ça reste à voir..."

J'haussai les sourcils et l'amenai dans une ruelle, à l'abris des regards, au cas où quelqu'un décidait de faire une ballade nocturne. Une fois engloutis par l'obscurité, j'attrapai les poignets du blond et l'attirai contre moi. Nos lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer. Normal : depuis que ce Love Cook avait rejoint l'équipage, elles n'attendaient que ça. Ce contact qui, par les ordres sociales, était proscrit, indécent et mal vu... mais un interdit tellement plaisant... De toute manière les lois nous importaient peu, étions nous des pirates, oui ou merde ?

Je lâchai ses poignets, pour passer une main dans ses cheveux clairs. Il intensifiait le baiser, prenant légèrement le dessus. Pour le moment, j'allais le laisser l'avoir. Pour le moment.

Je me détachai alors de lui, haletant malgré moi. Je sentais une sorte de picotement sur mes lèvres, qui avaient encore le goût du cuisinier. C'était... agréable. Baka Cook me regardait, toujours un peu surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui dise : "c'était une blague!"

Je ne lui dit rien de la sorte, au contraire... "Je vais te combler ce soir..."

D'une telle façon que je ne verrai plus jamais le regard mélancolique d'il y a quelques minutes.

_I know, that after tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no_

_**I know, by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up a the stars**_

Je l'embrassai sensuellement dans le cou, goutant sa peau pâle du bout de ma langue. Le blond soupira d'aise, entourant mon corps de ses bras. Son bien être m'encourageait. Je voulais qu'il prenne du plaisir, autant que je voulais ma propre satisfaction. Et si ce n'était pas réciproque, ça n'aurait rien changé. Étais-ce qu'on appelle "amour" ? Peut-être bien, mais qu'importe le nom, les sensations valent plus que les mots.

_**I know, if the love is alright, you don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no **_

_**I know by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars**_

Je pris possession de se lèvres une fois de plus... il faut dire que non langues étaient devenues meilleures amies, et n'aimaient pas se quitter trop longtemps. Sans vraiment qu'on s'en rende compte, Sanji se retrouva entre le mur et moi. Presque d'elles mêmes, mes mains s'hâtèrent à déboutonner sa chemise, bout de tissu assez encombrant. D'ailleurs, elles ne tardèrent à explorer la peau maintenant découverte.

Pourtant, explorer son corps rien qu'avec mes mains devint vite insuffisant. Je me séparai donc de ses lèvres sucrées, pour lui embrasser doucement la gorge, puis faire descendre lentement ma langue. Il enfoui ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me gardant contre lui. Il se retenait surement d'exprimer son plaisir... je n'allais pas laisser cela durer bien longtemps. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien me foutre si on se faisait entendre ?

"Dis moi... ce que ça te fais..." murmurai-je contre sa peau, avant de lui suçoter le mamelon.

_**Tell me how you feel ...**_

Il laissa échapper un gémissement, sachant bien que ça me suffisait comme réponse. Je souris, satisfait et descendit un peu plus, pour savourer ses tablettes de chocolat. Décidemment, c'était un bon cuisinier... et à partir de ce jour, le chocolat blanc serai mon préféré.

Il avait plus du mal maintenant à rester calme, et sa respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai de son bas-ventre. À genoux, je m'attardai sous son nombril, voulant qu'il m'en demande plus. Je voulais savoir si j'étais bien parti pour lui faire vraiment plaisir.

_**And if I'm getting near... **_

Sanji donna un léger coup de bassin, exprimant son envie. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait, le souffle saccadé par anticipation. Son visage d'ange me sourit, un sourire rempli de désir et de tendresse. J'admirai ses traits, et eut une énorme, incontrôlable envie de les voir merveilleusement déformés par l'extase.

"Adosse-toi bien au mur" lui dis-je, avec un sourire sur de moi. Sous mes soins, il n'arrivera pas à tenir débout.

_**I'll tell you where to steer**_

Avec empressement, le blond m'obéît, ne pouvant plus attendre. En défaisant son pantalon, je voyais déjà la bosse provoqué par son anatomie engourdie. Je souris. J'ai toujours aimé l'embêter... C'est pourquoi je pris tout mon temps pour descendre son boxer, appréciant la vue de son corps frémissant.

"Merde, Marimo..." jura-t-il, agrippant un peu plus fermement mes cheveux. "Vas-y!"

_**You tell me where to steer... da-da-bda-darling. **_

Prenant goût à mon jeu, je passai la langue sur sa verge ou donnai des baisers, sans jamais le prendre en entier. Le blond avait les yeux fermés à présent, abandonné au désir... il n'avait qu'une infime parcelle du plaisir qu'il aurait pu avoir, et ça le tourmentait. Il en souffrait presque! Fier de mon emprise sur lui, je décidai de le soulager, m'appropriant du membre qui faisait de lui un homme.

"Oh!" s'exclama-t-il, ayant beaucoup trop du mal à se faire discret. Je commençai doucement, m'habituant à ce nouvel exercice, puis accélérai le rythme, lui faisant pencher la tête en arrière. Il ne contenait plus ses gémissements.

"Ouais... Ouais, Zoro...hmmm..."

Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Pour cela, il devait être bien loin...

_**Way above the clouds...**_

J'empoignai ses fesses, pour accentuer l'effet. Ses plaintes devenaient de plus en plus forte, et il haletait.

_**And high above the stars....**_

Il devait surement se retenir, pour faire durer plus longtemps son plaisir. Putain, rien que de l'entendre, de lever les yeux vers son visage euphorique, je bandais aussi. Ce mec était un véritable sex-symbol, dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Je sentais l'attitude du cuistot changer. Il ne tenait plus.

_**Through the unknown black holes, no one knows where we are **_

Dans un cri d'extase, il se libéra. Je me reculai, avalant sa semence. L'objet de mes désirs appuyait tout son poids contre le mur, reprenant son souffle. Je souris, me relevant. Il était tellement magnifique... Il avait l'air si fragile... Non pas que je doute de sa force, je la connaissait très bien. Mais juste d'aspect. Juste un air qui me donnait envie de le protéger, de l'avoir contre moi...

Il remonta doucement son pantalon, et je m'approchai de lui, le prenant dans mes bras. Il se blottit dans ma prise ferme, stabilisant sa respiration en respirant mon odeur. Il avait l'œil fermé, un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres. Un sourire bien contagieux, qui m'atteint aussi. J'embrassai sa tempe.

"C'est loin d'être fini..." murmurai-je.

_**But we come down to earth to do it all over again**_

"Tant mieux" répondit mon amant, ouvrant l'œil pour me regarder. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, quand un bruit non loin nous fit sursauter. Nos rythmes cardiaques accélérèrent, pour une toute autre raison maintenant.

"Je crois que le cri est venu de là..."

"C'était peut-être un des pirates qui a déconné?"

Les voix n'étaient pas loin. Sans plus attendre, nous nous mimes à courir dans le sens inverse, comme des gosses craignant de se faire prendre dehors par leur parents. On cavalait par les ruelles sans vraiment savoir où aller. Enfin, en tout cas, je ne savais pas du tout où on allait. Mais, dans cette course ridicule, je pus avoir un petit réconfort.

Sanji m'avait attrapé la main.

_**I know, that after tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no**_

_**I know, by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up a the stars**_

_**I know, if the love is alright, you don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no **_

_**I know by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars**_

Enfin, on s'arrêta, haletants. En regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte qu'on était devant l'hôtel. Finalement, le blond nous avait reconduit ici, voulant surement rentrer, de peur de se faire attraper. On s'était lâchés la main.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur de l'auberge, silencieuse et obscure à ce moment de la nuit. Il me lança un regard, hésitant surement entre rester avec moi où regagner sa chambre. Je lui prit la taille, l'entraînant vers la mienne.

_**Oh, come away with me **_

_**Come fly away with me **_

Je fermai la porte derrière nous, et nous savions tous le deux ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Sanji regarda la porte, toujours hésitant.

"Tu es sur qu'on devrait?" demanda sourcil en vrille.

"Tu ne veux pas?" répliqua-je.

"Si..." répondit-il, toujours pas rassuré. "Mais si on nous entend? C'est trop tôt pour s'afficher.. on ne sait même pas si ça va marcher ..."

Je lui caressai la joue, puis reposai ma main sur son cou. Sa crainte m'excitait encore plus, parce que je devrais le rassurer. Et pas que par la parole... Délicatement, je retirai sa chemise qui était restée ouverte.

"Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? hein ?... Et pourquoi ne pas simplement profiter ce soir, ici et maintenant ?." annonçai-je. "Donnes moi juste cette nuit."

Il arrêta mes mains, qui allaient enlever son pantalon une fois de plus... et me sourit. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour m'informer qu'il se rendait à ses envies; je le compris assez bien quand il enleva vivement mon t-shirt.

_**Just for one night, no one will ever know, no, no**_

_**Darling**_

Ce fut à son tour d'explorer mon torse. Je fermai les yeux, laissant le contact de ses lèvres froids et sa langue chaude me donner toute sortes de frissons. Il s'appliqua à fond, ne laissant aucun muscle délaissé. Je gémis tout bas.

Il refit sa progression vers mon visage, retrouvant mes lèvres. Le baiser commença doucement, puis s'accéléra et se pimenta, devint fougueux et sauvage. Deux paires de mains se glissèrent entre nous, s'emmêlant passionnellement dans leur volonté de nous débarrasser de ces derniers habits frustrants.

Enfin nus, je mis ma main sur le bas de son dos, l'entrainant contre moi. En sentant son sexe contre le mien, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en même temps que Sanji. Il était frustrant, à être tellement désirable! Je me lassai bien vite des simples baisers. Je voulais plus... bien plus... lui aussi, nos anatomies le confirmaient.

Me retenant plus, je le couchai sur le lit, me mettant sur lui, ce qui le fit tout de suite réagir, posant ses deux mains sur mon épaule. "Pourquoi toi ?!"

"C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas." Je souris d'un air amusé et assez arrogant. Devant son air contrarié, je lui léchai la lobe de l'oreille, avant de lui murmurer. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te donner encore plus de plaisir que ce que tu as déjà pu avoir..."

_I will leave you satisfied_

_**For ever past time**_

Contrarié, mais avec plus envie de jouir que de se disputer, il céda, m'embrassant l'épaule. "T'as intérêt d'avoir dit vrai..."

Comme pour le lui prouver, je commençai à passer une main entre ses cuisses, toute en lui dévorant le cou. Il se mordit le lèvre, réprimant un gémissement. Avec toute la lenteur que je pouvais supporter - parce que je mourrais d'envie de le prendre sans délicatesse, croyez moi - je lui écartai les jambes, les soulevant, espérant d'accentuer le plaisir avec l'attente.

En effet, la respiration de cuistot s'accéléra à nouveau, anticipant cette sensation qui serait nouvelle pour lui. Je me plaçai doucement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, mais mon petit pote d'en bas _me_ faisait mal, tellement il était engourdi. Avec précaution, je rentrai en lui. Je le sentis se crisper, mais continuait ma lente progression jusqu'à ce que je sois entré complètement. Puis, je m'arrêtai, passant les bras derrière son dos et l'amenant contre moi, nous soutenant tout les deux avec mes coudes. Je lui embrassai tendrement l'épaule.

"C'est bon?" demandais-je. J'étais inquiet. C'était tellement bon de me retrouver ainsi en lui... mais je ne voulais en aucun cas le blesser.

"Arrêtes de me prendre pour une fillette, ducon." Il me sourit. Sa façon de me dire de continuer.

Je commençai des vas-et-viens, le regard fixé sur le visage de Sanji. Il avait les yeux fermés au début, la mâchoire serrée. J'ai considéré l'idée d'arrêter, mais il se serait senti insulté. Je continuai donc, faisant de mon mieux pour essayer de lui donner du plaisir.

Enfin, un sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage. Rassuré, je me couchai complètement sur lui, pouvant enfin profiter pleinement de cette volupté. Sans pouvoir me contenir d'avantage, j'accélérai les coup des reins, grognant de plaisir contre le cou de mon fantasme. Je sentais ses ongles sur mon dos, son corps se cambrer... Mais il ne gémissait pas. Toujours à avoir peur, celui là... Pff

Sans modifier ma cadence, je glissai la main entre nous, pour le stimuler aussi. Sa prise sur mon dos devint plus forte. Mes mouvements plus rapides. J'allais gagner cette bataille... il allait gémir. Quitte à ce que toute l'île nous entende.

"Mmmmhhh..." lâcha-t-il enfin, collant son torse contre le mien. "Zo...Zoro....mmmmmhhah...."

Je souris dans l'effort.

_You don't have to hide, you're free to fly._

Le plaisir était tellement intense, que j'avais même la tête qui tournait. Je rendis mes mouvements plus forts, augmentant l'extase... et constatai non sans satisfaction que les gémissements du blond redoublaient.

La sueur nous inondaient à présent, rendant le glissement de nos corps plus facile. J'étais paradoxalement fatigué et rempli d'énergie. Je ne voulais plus faire d'effort, pourtant je voulais garder ce plaisir pour toujours. Sachant bien que je ne pouvais pas avoir l'un sans sacrifier l'autre, je continuai les coup de reins, grognant à chaque poussée.

_**I know, that after tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no**_

_**I know, by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up a the stars**_

_**I know, if the love is alright, you don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no **_

Dans un ultime cri et un dernier effort, nous atteignîmes le septième ciel ensemble. K.O, je m'fondrai à ses côtés. Tendrement, Sanji attrapa une serviette et nous nettoya doucement, avant de la jeter par terre et venir se pelotonner contre mon torse. Je l'entourai de mes bras et souris, posant ma tête contre la sienne.

"Tu crois qu'on nous a entendu?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix de quelqu'un qui se fout totalement de la réponse.

Je lui caressai doucement le dos. "Surement. De toute façon, avec toute l'énergie que tu y as mis..." lancais-je en le taquinant.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde aussi intensément que de toutes façons ce sentiment était bien trop au deçu d'eux pour qu'ils le comprennent.

_**I know by the end of tonight, we're looking upon them from heaven.**_

* * *

So, Reviews ? =)


End file.
